


Just Myrtle

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Moaninghook (Moaning Myrtle/Griphook) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Sounds good to me.
Relationships: Griphook/Moaning Myrtle
Series: Moaninghook (Moaning Myrtle/Griphook) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100258
Kudos: 1





	Just Myrtle

Our tale begins in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Her boyfriend Griphook has managed to convince Dumbledore to change her awful nickname and they're discussing what she'd rather be called.

Griphook asked, "Any ideas for your new nickname, dear?"

Myrtle replied, "I don't want a new nickname, I'd much rather they just call me Myrtle without the moaning part."

Griphook smiled. "That makes sense, well just Myrtle it is then."


End file.
